Sexual Frustration
by CrazyMary01
Summary: What happens when James needs a favor of Logan?


"Oh Logie." James called from the other room.

"Oh Jamie." Logan replied once he came into view.

" I have a favor that I need of you." James then wrapped her arms around his boyfriend's waste

"Whatever stupid plan you Kendall, and Carlos has come up with me leave me out."

"But Logie." James said and began kissing down his neck to the skin that was right above his collar bone. He knew this was Logan sweet spot. "You-"

"James you should know by now sexual frustration only works on you."

"Who says I'm trying to sexually frustrate you" James said slowly moving his hands across Logan's abdomen. Logan let out a soft whimper a plan already forming in his head to get out of this mess. James felt his cock twitch in the confines of his jeans when Logan let out that soft moan. Logan turned his head slightly and crushed his lips into the brunette boy's. It didn't take long for the kiss to become hot and heated. The fight for dominance began when Logan eagerly parted his lips for James' tongue to clash with his own.

The fight was won quickly by James. He pulled away. The subject completely forgotten.

"Looks like I'm topping today."

"I guess so." Logan said and gave James that sexy smirk that could make him cum on the spot. James brought Logan's lips back to his in a bruising kiss. His hands moved from Logan's back to his ass and he gave a light squeeze. Logan got the hint and wrapped his legs around James' waste creating some amazing friction between their two hard members. As James carried Logan away to their shared room he grinded his hips into James. Which made him let out a breathy moan. He needed to be inside Logan now. The frustration he felt because he wasn't pounding into the sexy smart boy was so great he should be going insane. Once the door of their room was shut in locked he threw Logan unto the once separate twin size beds. James climbed on top of Logan so he was straddling him before he brought his lips back to his smart boyfriend's. Logan began thrusting his hips up into James' crotch which made him start to grind against him. Logan's hand went up to toy with James' hair and when James felt a light tug he moaned.

He made quick work on the smart boy's shirt as he kissed sucked and nipped on the pale neck. When he moved to rid Logan of the shirt you could see the love bite already starting to form. James brought his lips back to Logan's once again. He snaked his hand down south to palm Logan through his Jeans. Logan threw his head back and moaned.

"Oh James," He yelled. All contact suddenly stopped.

"What Logie?" James said teasingly. "What do you want?"

"**FUCK ME" **Logan yelled. James' heart (and cock) swelled at the words

Without another thought James stripped his lover of the rest of his clothes in record time. James grabbed the lube form the bed side table, and was about to coat his finger with the slick cool substance. But Logan grabbed his hands.

"Oh James please I don't need to be stretched. I need your god like cock in my ass **NOW!**" James (because he was more than a little turned on by the boy's eagerness.) did not want to deny the smart boy anything. So without an argue he stripped himself. Once again he returned to the bottle of lube prepared to slick up his erection not wanting to hurt the boy. But suddenly I felt warm wet heat engulfing his whole length. He look down to see his lover bobbing his head the sight almost made James come on the spot. He thrust into the heat of his boyfriend's mouth.

"Logan" he screamed as he threw his head back in ecstasy. Logan pulled off his lover's cock with a satisfying pop sound. He pushed James on to the bed and lined the pretty boy's cock up with his entrance. And slowly slid down until his thighs met James' Lap. When used to the boy's length he began to bounce at a fast pace completely skipping over easy and normal speed. James began thrusting while Logan continued to ride him. The action caused the head if James' cock to hit his prostate dead on.

"Oh my god." Logan screamed and began bouncing faster. Both boys could feel there orgasms approaching. James was a moaning mess Logan's prostate was being abused over and over again. And they loved every part of it.

"Oh Logie. I'm so close." James said. Logan moaned in response. James suddenly flipped them over and began pounding into Logan even harder. It was now Logan's turn to moan like a bitch.

"OH JAMES DON'T STOP!" He screamed. James grabbed the beautiful sight between his lover's legs and began to pump in time with his thrusts within a matter of minutes Logan was covering James' chest with white strand after white strand of hot man juice. The look on Logan face when he reached his climax was enough to make James go over the age along with him. He thrust shallowly as he rode his orgasm, and then crashed on to the boy that lay beneath him. When James finally came down from his high he saw that Logan was fast asleep in his arms and realized his plan to sexually frustrate Logan had backfired, and Logan had come up with his own plan.

"Maybe sexual frustration really does only work on me." He said aloud. A smile came across his face as he kissed his lovers forehead ready to take a nap of his own.


End file.
